A Hallows Inner Soul Reaper
by Banpaia Bara
Summary: Satsu cant remember anything before the past three weeks, but when a hallow attacks her and she is saved by an unexpected hero she finds herself making a new life while the old one is catching up. Please Read and Review!
1. Stuck in someone elses bed

prolog

The soul reaper stood defensively his zanpakuto held in front of him. He was battered and bloodied from the hallow he now faced. Though he wasn't sure what he was facing was actually a hallow, she had a hole through her chest and half of her face was covered with a mask and held a human form. Cascading black hair gave a striking contrast to her white mask and skin. Their fight had lasted for near an hour, she bore no injuries but did not seem intent on killing him either.

"Stop toying with me!" He yelled at her enraged that he was so weak to not even cause this hallow to take him seriously. He ran at her attacking with a downward slash. His sword connected and stopped moving with a gasp he realized that she was holding it between her index finger and thumb.

" Tch tch tch, I thought you would be stronger than this, your Reiatsu is so powerful but your not even using it to your advantage. I don't think your even worth it, train another thousand years and you might be able to scratch me." She said throwing him back with a flick of her wrist. The soul reaper rolled into a crouching position and watched as the hallow turned her back on him and was opening a garganta to Hueco Mundo. The soul reaper charged after the hallow letting out a battle cry slashing at her back she turned stepping out of the way of his zanpakto as it cut through a portion of her hair. She gave a wicked smile and said. "Still willing to fight, very well, you might well prove to be as strong as I thought."

"Shut up and fight!" The soul reaper yelled at her taking a few quick steps back. She closed the garganta and attacked.

It was well into the day before the soul reaper woke, he was covered with injuries and his left arm burnt badly, but he was alive. Forcing himself to a sitting position he surveyed the area around him. There was evidence of a battle, but his eyes widened with shock as he saw his zanpakuto. It lay on the ground next to him the blade broken to the hilt and the wrapping on the hilt was also torn a large piece of the hilt was missing. Farther away he saw part of his zanpakutos blade with smaller fragments around it. Though most importantly he realized that he only wore the white undergarment of his Shihakushō his soul reaper powers were gone. He had lost, there was no way he could have won he realized. A hallow with broken mask and human form, what the hell was that monstrosity? What had happened to his soul reaper powers? Why had it bothered to leave him alive? What the hell exactly happened?

/

She watched out from the alley way she was in at the spiky haired boy talking to the spirit girl next to a lamp poll. She shivered slightly at the power she felt from the boy. The spirit girl was nothing in comparison. She had waited to find the carrot top here all day, and it appeared that he was heading home from his school. She recalled having followed him there once to find that he hung out with many others that had power. She would have enrolled in the school had it not been for the little girl with the black hair, she was different than carrot top. She knew the full extent of her power, it frightened her that if she did go to that school the black haired girl would notice her pulling away bits of their power. Not to mention she had seen the same girl in a black outfit killing the monsters with masks with only a sword as her weapon. The girl was dangerous and she wanted nothing to do with her.

She sighed looking away from carrot top she noticed a dirty flyer on the ground. Picking it up she saw that it was advertising a singer named Satsu Kobayashi, she was in a Lolita outfit and was giving a big smile.

"Satsu Kobayashi…" she said letting the name roll off her tongue. She had been searching for a name ever since she could remember, which was about three weeks ago. Every time she had tried to remember her past she was stopped by a horrendous head ache and felt as if she had run into a steel wall. The only things she vaguely remembered was being somewhere dark when a hole appeared out of nowhere opening to a bright world where she was now. With a sigh she folded the flyer up and stuck it in the pocked of her skirt. She looked out again expecting to see carrot top but cursed as she realized he had left which screwed any chances she had of taking the bits of power that she felt a need for. She sighed and considered taking the power from the spirit girl but decided against it, she was to weak and for an odd reason the idea of trying to take the girls power repulsed her. She turned and walked out the other end of the alley way heading for the park where she would be alone and away from anyone with the power. As she walked she wondered not for the first time 'Who am I? Why do I need them? Why am I drawn to them? Why do I see people others cant see? Why do I fear the girl who kills the monsters? Why do I see those monsters when others don't? Why do I know where to find them when even the samurai girl is oblivious to their location? What am I?' When she arrived in the park she sat down on a swing contemplating why she couldn't remember past three weeks ago. A shadow fell over her and she looked up to see a girl with giant boobs and red hair with two flower pins holding back her bangs.

"Are you ok? You seem upset about something." She asked in a concerned tone and sat down on the swing next to her.

"Im fine, uh…just worried about…..um…school." She said after noticing that the red hair wore a school uniform, she had power though it for the most part was dormant.

"Ah I know what you mean! I've been having a hard time with some of my classes too! My name is Orihime! I go to Karakura high school. What is your name and which school do you go to?" She looked at Orihime wide eyed for a moment, name? school? These were things that she had no idea about, though Orihime was being nice, trying to be friends with her, so she had to give Orihime something.

"Um…my name is Satsu, and I go to Karakura high too…but I've been sick recently, and well have missed a lot of school, that's why I'm worried." She said making up a lie. 'I guess my name is Satsu now….' she thought as Orihime talked happily about how she could try and help her study and get caught up. Satsu let Orihime talk for a long time and then interrupted her saying.

"Orihime I have to go, but can we talk tomorrow at school?" Orihime paused for a moment then a smile spread across her face and she said.

"Yeah! You can sit with me and my friends at lunch! I'll make you something tasty too like a jelly hot sauce bacon sandwich! Well I got to go too but I'll be looking for you tomorrow!" With that Orihime stood up and ran off waving behind her. Satsu got up and started walking the opposite way and wondered 'I just took a name and am starting a new life here…but why does it feel so nice to give up trying to find out who I was? I actually talked to her, and didn't try to take her power, what is going on?'

/

Later that day Satsu was thrown across the small clearing in the park hitting a tree she cried out and clutched her side coughing as pain raced through her with each gasping breath. The creature that threw her was a one of the monsters that she often saw, that looked much like a squid. She looked at it her vision blurry where was the black haired girl when she was needed. She could kill this monster easy, Satsu had tried to keep it from a kid in the park and was now regretting it because she hadn't realized that she didn't have a plan until it was to late.

"Not even putting up a fight! Perhaps you don't have as much power as I thought…" The monster said as it approached to consume her soul. Satsu forced herself up and limped around the tree putting it between herself and the monster, she moved through the trees as fast as she could unable to actually run due to the burning in her lungs. The beast crashed through the trees letting out a primal roar. Satsu was knocked forward as a broken tree hit her flung by the beast. Satsu screamed as the tree landed on her legs pinning her to the ground. Then as the monsters shadow fell over Satsu she had all but given up when in a flash the shadow was gone with the ring of a sword. Satsu let her mind drift into darkness the last thing she registered was someone walking up to her.

/

Urahara entered his shop carrying a unconscious girl who was bloodied and battered. She wore a short skirt that was ripped and almost falling off as well as a white blouse that was torn along the side and back. Tessai came to meet him and realized that the girl was wounded badly. He took her from Urahara's arm and took her to the back and began to heal her. When she was sufficiently healed so that she would have a good chance at a full recovery Tessai put her in a bed pulling the blankets over the two thick casts that covered her legs.

"I don't get why you put her in my bed Tessai. I don't think there is much she can do with two casts." Urahara joked holding his fan in front of his face. Tessai looked at Urahara and said.

"Because you are the one who brought her home, what happened to this girl anyway, she has an unusual Reiatsu, its almost as if it is blocked somehow cut off from her access." Urahara was silent for a moment then said.

"She was attacked by a hallow, I figured she had enough Reiatsu to entice one that strong but I didn't think that it might have been blocked from her use. How much spiritual pressure do you think she has?"

"I cant tell for sure but I would say she is near the same level as Ururu." Urahara looked surprised and said.

"Well that is unexpected, I'll talk to her when she wakes up then." /

Satsu woke up her body aching as she came to full awareness she realized that she was in a bed, and there was the sweet smell of candy. Sitting up she winced in pain as her ribs complained. She looked at her legs which felt stiff and realized that they were both bound tight in casts. She was in a loose robe that was far to big for her and she realized that someone had to have changed her clothes. Her black hair fell loosely around her, it was confusing she did not remember how she got there which alarmed her. So much of her life was missing that more of it disappearing was more frightening than any monster. The door to the room opened and a man in a grey coat with white diamonds and a white and green striped hat covering messy light blond hair. Stubble adorned his face and he wore wooden clog shoes and a grey green obi under in coat. She could not see his eyes for they were shadowed by his hat.

"Ah so your awake! Well I suppose you ought to know where you are! This is my shop, and I am Kisuke Urahara. Tell me who are you?" Satsu looked at Kisuke then spoke in a soft voice.

"My name is Satsu…What, happened?" She said unable to move her legs. Kisuke looked at the girl her vibrant blue eyes pleading for answers. He felt sad for the poor girl and indulged her question in his usual care free tone.

"You were attacked by a hallow, I happened to be nearby and rescued you then brought you here. Care for some tea?" Satsu nodded and Kisuke left the room, the moment he left the room seemed a little more bland and her mind felt foggy. She could feel the pull towards Kisuke and once again wondered why she felt an odd attraction to some random people that she had run into within the past weeks, the dark haired tom-boy girl. A brooding high school boy with red hair, a busty girl with coppery red hair, a bulky man who had dark wavy hair covering half of his face. Even once she felt the pull towards a lion stuffed animal that was sitting on the porch of a clinic. She had often found herself by that clinic, most of the people who she felt the pull towards were around that area but now she had found another person who she could not get out of her awareness. The monsters Kisuke had called hallows also drew her attention, but it was different than the people. Whenever she felt the presence of the monsters she felt the urge to fight them to destroy them and use them to become stronger, but every time she encountered one of the monsters she found herself defenseless. Kisuke came back with two cups of steaming tea, he set Satsu's cup down a table next to the bed with a small sigh. She had fallen asleep again, he debated on walking her up and having her drink the tea. She was going to starve if she didn't eat soon, so coming to a conclusion he shook her shoulder waking her up. Satsu sat up and blushed when she realized that she hadn't been able to stay awake for the five minutes it took for Kisuke to get the tea.

"What, are you?" She asked as she sipped the tea enjoying the warmth that filled her. Kisuke looked at her for a moment then said.

"I'm a shop keeper like I told you. What do you think I am?"

"You're not normal, you feel different, like a red haired guy who was always mad when I saw him. It, it just feels different, like some sort of magnet or something. You all gravitate around each other, and those monsters hallows as you called them gravitate towards you too, they enjoy the power they get from you when they feed off of you. What are you?" Kisuke listened and said after she stopped talking he said in all seriousness.

"And how do you know that hallows enjoy the power? Or any of this that you claim?" Satsu looked at Kisuke then down at her cup of tea.

"Because, I feel your power, and want to find you and others with that power. I want to… I don't know how to describe it but I feel like if I don't go to these people who have the power then I feel like I would die… Those monsters live off of that power, don't they? Does… that make me a monster?" She asked looking at Kisuke her eyes wide with the fear of that new revelation. Kisuke looked at her for a long moment then said.

"I don't believe it makes you a monster. Though I do not know what this is your experiencing. Drink your tea and rest, I'll bring you something to eat later. I have a business that requires attending." He said standing up and leaving her in the room. After making sure she had fallen asleep again Urahara left to fetch Ichigo and Rukia.

/

"OHHH! She said she would be here today!" Orihime whined at lunch to Ichigo, Ruikia, Chad, and the others.

"Who are you talkin about?" Ichigo asked looking at Orihime.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you! I met a girl the other day at the park that goes to our school! She was supposed to be here today, she said she was going to sit with us. Her name is Satsu and she is having trouble with her school work so I thought we could try and help! I hope she will be here tomorrow, I forgot to get her phone number so I cant call and see if she is ok…" Orihime whined worry across her face…

/

After school Ichigo and Rukia walked out to see Urahara standing outside the gate waiting for them.

"Yo! Hat-and-clogs! Why are you here?" Ichigo asked walking up to him. Rukia followed Ichigo asked.

"Is there a reason you're here Urahara?"

"Well I thought I might visit you two! Though there is a reason besides a social visit, follow me!" He said walking off. Ichigo looked at Rukia who shrugged and followed, Urahara lead them to his shop and once inside explained.

"I found a girl yesterday attacked by a hallow, when I talked to her afterwards she said she could sense Reiatsu and felt the pull to people who had noticeable amounts. Reason I brought you here Ichigo is because she described you as one of the people she noticed with Reiatsu. Rukia you're here because Tessai tells me she has significant amounts of spiritual energy but that it is blocked by something. So I want to know if you have any idea what is going on here."

"Any idea who she is?" Ichigo asked as Urahara lead them through the shop and into the living area of the house.

"She said her name was Satsu but we found a flyer in her pocket advertising Satsu Kobayashi the singer, so I don't think that is her real name."

"Satsu….Orihime talked about a girl named Satsu that was supposed to hang out with us. She said she met her in a park the other day." Urahara looked at Ichigo his hat shadowing his grey eyes.

"Is that so?" Urahara contemplated as he lead them to his room. Opening the door to reveal a girl in his bed beginning to wake up.

"Why is she in your bed?" Rukia asked revolted at the idea that Urahara would put her there.

"Come now Rukia, be sensible she has two broken legs, there isn't much you can do with casts getting in the way." Urahara said just to have Ichigo punch him in the nose. Urahara whined and covered his nose with both hands exaggerating getting hit.

Satsu woke to see Urahara back with two other people one was the black haired girl who could kill the hallows with a sword and the other was carrot top. She watched as carrot top punched Urahara for making a perverse comment. When he was done with his dramatic display of pretending his nose was broken he stood up again flipping out his fan and said

"So Ichigo o you know this girl?" Ichigo looked at Satsu for a moment then said.

"I sometimes see her walking past the clinic and every time I see her she seems to be tripping, she is kind of exhausting to watch, every time she trips I help her up and she just apologizes and runs off." Urahara's eyes narrowed as Ichigo spoke he studied Satsu's worried gaze. Satsu glanced over at Rukia who was watching Ichigo as he talked worried that the girl would think she was a hallow monster and try to kill her. This did not slip past unnoticed by Urahara.

"So Satsu do you know this girl?" Urahara said gesturing to Rukia. Rukia and Ichigo both looked at Urahara and Rukia said.

"I've never seen her before Urahara…"

"She kills the hallows, with a sword. I've seen her kill hallows using only a sword. She always wore a black outfit when she did though. Why weren't you there to kill the hallow that attacked me?" Satsu said looking at Rukia, she had pushed the blankets off of her now, the lumpy casts visible. Rukia looked at her then to Urahara.

"How does she know I'm a soul reaper? Urahara you better explain all of this now!" Rukia yelled at Urahara.

"Please…don't be mad at him, he didn't do anything but help me. Why did the hallow attack me? I…didn't think it would…." Satsu said, Rukia looked at her then said.

"Hallows are souls that haven't moved on to the soul society, they attack people because they have spiritual energy called Reiatsu. That is probably why the hallow attacked you, don't be mistaken a hallow will attempt to devour the soul of anyone with Reiatsu, its how they survive." Rukia finished her explanation fairly sure that Urahara had already told her most everything. Though it truly didn't matter the girl has seen Rukia as a soul reaper and Urahara had taken her in which was enough reason to believe that she had spiritual energy though Rukia couldn't feel it. She frowned and approached Satsu studying her. She could tell there was some sort of barrier blocked nearly all of her Reiatsu. It was impossible to tell just how much Reiatsu the girl possessed. The girl was strange, she almost had the Reiatsu of a soul reaper but it also felt like a hallow, she was defiantly strange.

"Where did you come from?" Rukia said in a serious tone.

/

**Author's note: Ok so this is the edited version of chapter one. Sorry about the issues with the time lapses and hopefully it wont be a problem in the future. Please read and review, I only own Satsu not Bleach, the world or its characters. R&R please! 3**


	2. Yeah I got my name off a preteen singer

-1**Note I only own Satsu bleach is no mine. Please read and review! 3**

Chapter 2 : Yeah I got my name off of some preteen singer.

"Where did you come from?" Rukia said in a serious tone. Satsu looked at Rukia and said.

"I don't know, I cant remember, I cant remember past three weeks ago, when I woke up in this town."

"How is it you remember your name then?" Rukia continued not believing her. Satsu blushed and said.

"I got it off of a flyer for some singer…Satsu Kobayashi." Ichigo laughed and said.

"You got your name off of a preteen singer!" Satsu gave him a flat glare and said

"Yeah I got my name off of some preteen singer…its better than your name though." Satsu smirked at the retort she had come up with.

"Hey! Ichi means one and -go means guardian! it's a good name!"

"Ahhem can we stay on topic here? Satsu since you can remember your past and Rukia has no idea what is going on with your Reiatsu then you should stay here and then attend Karakura high school for the time being, and we will find a way to help you out!" Urahara said with a smile as he spoke.

"I'm going to school? Why?" Satsu asked confused.

"One you look to be about Ichigo's age, and two you need to have something to occupy your time!" Urahara said holding up his fan as if it was also a reason. "Oh!, almost forgot! Here is your medicine to help you get better!" He said pulling two bottles of pills from his jacket. "This one…" He said holding up a green bottle. " helps your legs and ribs heal. And this," He said holding up a yellow bottle "Helps you gain strength back, and is also a daily vitamin. So take one of each every morning and when the green bottle is empty your casts should be ready to come off!" Satsu looked at each bottle skeptically but took them from Urahara and downed her vitamin then opening the green bottle she noticed there was only one pill.

"Urahara there is only one pill in this green bottle…" Urahara smiled and said

"Exactly, can be wasting time with you in casts, so take that now and by this time tomorrow you should be good to go!"

"Eh don't worry to much about it, that's the way things are with Hat-and-clogs." Ichigo told Satsu noticing her skeptical look and reluctance to swallow the pill. With Ichigo's reassurance she sighed and downed it as well.

"And three…two!… one!" Urahara smiled when he had reached one Satsu had passed out falling back on the pillow. "and she is out! Now I want you guys to keep an eye on her, she has the possibility of finding a way to her Reiatsu at any time which can be problematic. Oh and Rukia you should take her shopping tomorrow!"

"Why cant she go alone?" Rukia asked not liking the idea of shopping.

"Because! She needs to have someone with her for a while and she cant keep wearing my clothes!" Urahara said with a smile. Ichigo looked at Satsu then said.

"Why is she wearing your clothes?"

"Because Ururu is to small and her clothes didn't fit Satsu." Ichigo and Rukia gave Urahara a flat stare that was an 'oh my god' expression. Urahara laughed and said

"Well don't you two think you should be off!"

The next evening Urahara and Tessai were in with Satsu removing the casts. Once both were removed Tessai dropped them into a bag and felt the bone structure along each leg to make sure they healed properly.

"They seem to have healed extraordinarily well, you shouldn't have trouble walking but you will feel weak for a while until you build up your strength."

"You know I'm surprised you haven't run for the bathroom, It has been nearly three days." Urahara said with a smile as an urgent expression came across Satsu's face and she fled the room. "Down the hall and to the left!" Urahara yelled after her and herd the sound of a door slamming shut. He laughed lightly then turned to Tessai. "So what do you think?"

"I think it is very possible that she is like the others, but its odd how her Reiatsu is locked away like it is, I'm not even sure how to break down that barrier."

"Hmm I guess we will just have to take a look at her soul and see." Urahara said as Satsu returned with a red mark on her forehead. "Uh…?" Urahara gave the wordless question looking at the red mark in a partial circle shape.

"I fell and hit the door knob…I didn't expect to not have balance as well as weak legs…" She muttered sitting down rubbing her forehead.

"Well Its all right, Rukia should be here soon to take you shopping, then you can work on that balance problem. Let go to the front shop and get you something to eat hmm?" He suggested as Satsu's stomach growled fiercely. She smiled and nodded getting up holding the bed side table for balance. She stopped and turned to Tessai and said.

"Thank you for helping me." Then followed Urahara out of the room and to the front having to stop often and catch her breath as she had issues keeping her balance. When she got out to the main shop Urahara had pulled out half of a left over sandwich from a refrigerator and set it down on a plate at the counter. Satsu wandered her way over to the counter taking a stool and sitting down and set in on the sandwich. When she finished Rukia walked in with a bag in one hand. Satsu looked at her and gave a small smile.

"This is your school uniform, you should go and change into it before we head out." Rukia said handing over the bag to Satsu who went to the back bathroom to change. Rukia looked at Urahara and said.

"Did you figure anything out yet?"

"No, were you expecting us to have this all figured out already?"

"Don't lie to me Urahara you always know more than you let on, you've never told anyone all the facts until it is unavoidable." Rukia said with an angry tone but Urahara did not answer for when Rukia finished Satsu had returned.

"Well I don't want to keep you two from girl bonding! Have fun! 3" Urahara said with a smile flipping open his fan waving them off. Rukia sighed and exited the shop with Satsu in tow.

"Rukia, what exactly is shopping?" Satsu asked walking next to Rukia.

"Its where you go and look at whatever you need then pick out the type of stuff you like and exchange the owner money for it. We are just going to get you some stuff to wear. Any preference of clothes?"

"Oh, um no I don't really care, something comfortable I guess." Satsu said noticing Rukia was wearing a loose fitting dress that flowed easy.

"Alright then, follow me its not far." With that Rukia lead Satsu to a shop that sold dresses similar to what she was wearing.

"So just look through and find something you like then we'll get it ok?" Satsu nodded to Rukia and started to riffle through the dresses on display in circular hangers. Eventually Satsu found Rukia later with five dresses slung over her arm, they were nothing spectacular all very bright colors, a teal, red, green, yellow, and orange. Rukia herself had found a light blue dress with a dotted seam to it.

"Is that all you want?" Rukia asked looking at the dresses.

"Yes, I liked these ones." Rukia nodded and on the way to the check out grabbed several pairs of plane white under wear and three sports bras. When they checked out Satsu watched as Rukia pulled out a small coin purse and pulled money from its depths. Then when the cashier had bagged the clothes Rukia handed Satsu the larger bag with her clothing.

"Time to take you back to Urahara's shop." Rukia said though she didn't look at Satsu when she said it though after a time of walking Rukia asked.

"So you really can remember anything?" Satsu nodded and said.

"All I remember is being someplace dark then thrust into this bright world, but I'm not sure I want to find my past because I like how bright and beautiful this world is, and I don't want to be someplace dark. So I guess it is best that I just start a new life and forget trying to uncover my old one."

"I don't think that will be possible, you have Reiatsu Satsu, and for whatever reason it is locked inside of you. It needs to be released, for all you know you could have been a soul reaper yourself before whatever happened to make you forget." Rukia said seriously.

"But if I was a soul reaper, and someone went to the effort to make me forget and to block my Reiatsu then it would mean that I must have been in some big trouble. But lets not talk about this now, I wanted to talk to you about something else. When I was face to face with a hallow, I couldn't do anything. I mean it wasn't as if I didn't want to do something, I wanted to fight it and destroy it, but I couldn't I was to weak even to put up a fight. I, don't want to be that weak again. I've seen you, how you kill the hallows with just a sword. How fear doesn't even seem to cross your mind when you see a hallow, you just kill it. I want to be strong like that. So Rukia, is there any way you could teach me to be able to stand up to hallows like that?" Rukia stopped walking looking at Satsu with a shocked expression.

"Satsu what your asking isn't something that can just be taught. You have to be a soul reaper, or have access to your Reiatsu. Neither of which you are or have. I'm sorry but what you are asking of me just isn't possible. You would be better asking Urahara about this. He supplies soul reapers with their equipment and could probably help you."

Satsu looked at the ground for a moment then said.

"Its ok I understand. Your right I was silly to think that I could be like a soul reaper. I'll talk to Urahara about it! Thank you for taking me shopping it was fun." she smiled and continued to walk. Rukia sighed softly, she was just like Ichigo, she could see that Satsu hated the feeling of being to weak to do anything. Satsu said her good bye to Rukia when they reached the shop and she entered to see a boy with red hair talking to a sad looking girl with black hair in pig tails.

"Hey its you! Urahara said you would be coming here. There is a room ready in the back. I'm Jinta, this is Ururu. Come on let me show you to your room…" He said with a bored tone after introducing himself. Satsu followed Jinta and asked as he threw open a door to show a room with a bed against the wall and a table in the center with a dresser off to the side.

" Why are you two here?" Jinta looked at her as if she had asked him to give her all his possessions and become a hobo.

"What the hell do you think your doing! That's personal information your asking for there! I don't even know you!" Satsu held up her free hand in defeat.

"I'm sorry, my name is Satsu. I didn't mean to offend you Jinta."

"Yeah well don't let it happen again!" Jinta yelled then looked down the hallway noticing Urahara.

"So your back, how did shopping go with Rukia? I forgot to give you money to pay for the clothes with so I hope you didn't have to shop at a dollar store."

"Uh, no Rukia was kind enough to pay. I don't think it was that much…But Kisuke, can I ask you something?" Urahara noticed how her mood changed to a more melancholy tone and waved his fan saying.

"Ask me in the morning, it is late now and you should be going to bed. Your medicine is in the dresser don't forget to take it in the morning." With that he turned and left his shoes clicking a beat with his cane. Satsu watched him go and sighed, he didn't even give her an opportunity to talk.

"Hey! Why are you being sad! You should be happy you're a free loader and got someone else to buy you stuff!" Jinta yelled at her. Ururu looked at Jinta and said softly.

"Don't be mean Jinta, its not nice."

"Yeah well she should at least pretend to be happy with all that's happened!" Jinta yelled at Ururu only to have a door slam shut in front of him. He looked at the door to Satsu's room silent with shock.

Satsu sighed and put her new clothes away in the dresser, when she opened it up she noticed a school bag sitting next to her medicine.

"So he is really making me go to school…" She sighed a set the medicine on the table so she wouldn't forget to take it in the morning and crawled under the blankets of her bed still in her school uniform and fell asleep.

The next morning Satsu woke up finding herself terribly hungry. She groaned rubbing her eyes and got out of bed she looked at the medicine on the table and sighed taking a pill she walked half asleep out to the bathroom. Her legs felt like leg blocks and she moved slowly so as not to trip and fall like she had yesterday. Raking the hairbrush she was sure belonged to Ururu through her hair she realized that she looked pathetic. She had child like eyes that screamed weak and soft features that were akin to a Disney princess. She sighed disgusted with her appearance and left the bathroom going back to her room she grabbed the school bag and headed for the front. When she got there the lights were off and light filtered in through the windows on either side of the door which didn't provide much light at all. For a time Satsu searched for the light switch eventually giving up when she found the refrigerator instead. She rummaged through it finding an apple. When she had her breakfast she turned around and the lights turned on. Satsu who was spooked by the sudden change dropped her apple and was temporarily blinded. She blinked her eyes a few times adjusting to the light to look at Urahara standing with his ever present cane next to the light switch. Which Satsu realized was right next to the door leading to the house.

"Where are you going so early?" he asked with an amused smile. Satsu picked up her now bruised apple and said.

"School, its Wednesday isn't it?" She answered his question with one of her own. Urahara pretended to be thinking about it even going so far as to scratch his stubble cover chin before saying.

"I believe it is. Though do you know where the school is?"

"Uh…. No…" Satsu admitted slightly embarrassed, Urahara laughed and said.

"Its ok, Ichigo and Rukia are coming by to pick you up today so they can show you the way, hmm I thought they would be here by now." He said looking at the door. Satsu took a deep breath then said

"Kisuke I want to ask you if-" But Urahara cut her off before she finished saying.

"Ask me after school, I think they are just about here. Off you go then." He said turning around and heading back to the house. Satsu just sighed and walked out the front of the shop to see Ichigo and Rukia rounding the corner. Satsu smiled and walked up to meet them. The walk to school was quiet and it seemed that everyone was in their own thoughts. Though when Satsu got to Karakura high school and received her room number only to find out that it was the same room that Ichigo and Rukia had.

"Class we have a new student today. Her name is Satsu Kobayashi. She will be joining our class." The teacher said introducing Satsu in front of the entire class before letting her go to her seat. Though as the day progressed it only proved to get even stranger as at lunch a boy ran up to her and grabbed her hand and spoke in an enthusiastic tone.

"What a beautiful flower that has befallen our humble group! I am Keigo Asano! Forever you knight in shining armor willing to battle dragon guarded castles for a glimpse of your fair face!" Though it seemed that Keigo would continue forever on his rant Ichigo kicked him in the head yelling.

"Would you stop doing that to every girl you see! She's not interested!" Then Keigo and Ichigo got into a bickering match though Orihime drew Satsu's attention and asked.

"What happened to you the past few days? I was so worried!"

"Oh, uh it was nothing just having um problems with my family. But it is sorted out and I'm staying with a friend. So there was no need to worry just was delayed from getting to talk to you is all."

"Oh! What happened! Are you going to live with your family again after it is sorted out? What can I do to help?" Orihime said determined to get more details out of her. Satsu sighed and decided that if she was going to lie it might as well be simple.

"They died, in a car accident. I'd rather not talk about it." Satsu regretted saying this as the entire group silenced and was looking at her. Keigo took Satsu's hand again and said

"You poor thing! If you ever need someone to talk to, a shoulder to cry on! I am your ma-" but his newest rant was cut off by Ichigo stomping him into the ground

"Give it a rest already!"

/

Authors Note: Ok so sorry about what happened with the time lapses in chapter one I didn't realize it would edit out my stuff so hopefully in the future it wont happen again. I know that its going kind of slow but if you stick with it and keep being awesome and reading it will get better I promise! Please read and review! Stories cant get better with only the input of one mind!


	3. What do you mean I'm already dead?

CAUTION CAUTION THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE BLEACH MANGA. IF YOU ARE NOT UP TO DATE WITH THE SERIES IT IS ADVIDED YOU NOT READ ANY FURTHER. Note I don't own bleach or their characters Satsu is my OC and thus belongs to me.

Chapter 3: What do you mean I'm already dead?

Satsu smiled throughout lunch, meeting new people and making jokes had given her a sense of normality in her new world. Though the part she enjoyed the most was the fact that she wasn't tempted to take Reiatsu from the people around her. She still sensed it but it was like she didn't want to take any. She didn't wonder why that was but was thankful that it was so. As the school day ended Satsu said good bye to Rukia and Ichigo on the walk home. Their paths met up about a third of the way to school so it was convenient to walk together for the most part.

By the time Satsu reached the Urahara Shop it was nearly sunset and shadows stretched across the ground as night began to consume day. When she entered the shop no one was there so Satsu headed back to the house thinking that she would see Jinta or Ururu but she didn't. In fact she saw no one there, she walked farther down the hallway trying to figure out where everyone was. Satsu was about to knock on the door of Urahara's room when a door farther down the hallway opened up and he came out to the hallway.

"Ah! Satsu your home! Just in time too, come along." He said waving his fan towards the door he just came from.

"Kisuke I wanted to asked you something…"

"Cant talk now, come along we need your help with something! ©" Urahara said cutting her off again and going back into the room he came from, Satsu sighed but followed him none the less dropping her bag by the door and followed Urahara down a long flight of stairs Then a ladder, by the time they reached the bottom of the ladder Satsu was exhausted her stamina terrible.

"What do you need me to do?" She asked looking at Urahara who with an exaggerated tone yelled.

"Oh my god! This place is amazing! Its like its own world under ground!"

"Wait…you built this? But how, it looks so real, like we are really outside." Satsu said taking in the area now. Tessai seemed pleased that she was surprised by his work. Ururu and Jinta were there too though Jinta looked rather bored and Ururu was her usual shy self.

"Well now that you have actually looked around we are going to find out what exactly is going on with your Reiatsu! ©" With that Urahara jabbed Satsu in the stomach with the end of his cane. She let out a small gasp as her soul separated from her body. A large lump of seals and restraints covered the soul that now lay on the ground. Satsu's soul was shrouded in a cocoon of Bakudo restraints, and no chain of fate attached the cocoon to her body.

"Right, where is the soul?" Jinta asked looking at the cocoon on the ground.

"She is in there, and it is why her Reiatsu is blocked so. Well there is nothing to do but removing these." Urahara said intrigued by the sheer number of seals.

/about two hours later /

"How many seals does this girl have on her!" Jinta complained as they removed yet another layer of seals.

"Just keep working, there cant be many more layers here." Tessai said as they removed even more seals. The cocoon shifted as a seal was removed and a crackling was being emitted from the core of the cocoon. They stopped as the seals started breaking and dissipating then in an explosion of Reiatsu the seals were gone. When the dust cleared Satsu's soul crouched her finger tips touching the ground for balance, she wore a Shihakusho and had a zanpakuto at her hip, on her face she had two-tone markings around her eyes which were two tones of purple. Satsu gasped for air and for a while simply crouched there breathing.

"Well this is unexpected. I didn't think we would find a soul reaper under all those seals." Urahara said whipping open his fan. Satsu looked up at him her breathing still uneven. Taking a deep breath she yelled at Urahara.

"What the hell is wrong with you! I couldn't hardly breath in there! What were you doing taking your sweat ass time!"

"Ah ha ha, settle down Satsu. You did have quite a few seals around your soul. It would have killed any human soul…" Urahara said waving his fan at her. Satsu stood up with a confused look and said.

"What do you mean ' would have killed any human soul'? Am I not human?"

"Well technically speaking you appear to be a soul reaper. Which means your already dead, and you body is a gigai. Why someone would bother to seal your Reiatsu so well is the real question. Can you remember anything?"

"No I cant remember anything, and what do you mean I'm already dead? Explain to me what is going on!" Satsu yelled as she began to panic. Urahara waved his fan at her and said.

"Calm down, no living soul can be a soul reaper, the fact that you are wearing the Shihakusho and have a zanpakuto is proof enough that you are one. Though it would seem that those seals were only meant to hide your Reiatsu even from you. It is quite astonishing how much you have. Whether that is still raw potential or actual skill we shall see. Prepare yourself Satsu, I wont go easy." With that he drew his sword from his cane and attacked. Satsu jumped back out of the way of his first attack though a rip appeared in the arm of her Shihakusho. The next attack Satsu was not fast enough to dodge and was hit in the shoulder.

"Come on is that the best you can do Satsu? Draw your sword, don't think you stand a chance of living if it is still sheathed." Urahara said disappearing from her sights then appeared behind to strike at her back. Satsu turned grabbing the hilt of her zanpakuto drew it to block the attack. For a moment the world froze, then pain erupted from the slash across her chest. Her zanpakuto was at the angle to block the attack but there was no sword. All that her zanpakuto had was the hilt and guard. She stared wide eyed and motionless at the realization. Urahara was emotionless resolved to attacking her. He made to strike again, though Satsu jumped back evading the attack. She leapt to the top of a rock and fell to one knee gasping holding her free hand over the cut across her chest.

"A zanpakuto without a blade, are you so weak that your zanpakuto cant even fight?" Urahara said as he moved in to strike again. Satsu ran tears in her eyes.

He is right, I'm weak, I don't know how to fight, I cant stand against him. I'm so soul reaper. Satsu thought as she fled.

_No you aren't a soul reaper, not even close._ The words reverberated through her mind as she ran from Urahara in an attempt to survive.

"I'm not a soul reaper!" Satsu yelled falling out of the way of another attack. She kept running though she was getting slower she could feel it, she was spending more time dodging now than before.

"Don't think you are getting off so easy. If you aren't a soul reaper then what are you?" Urahara asked in a acerbic tone as he thrust his sword forward strait through Satsu's abdomen. Satsu gasped falling forward as Urahara withdrew his sword. She landed on her hands and knees. She coughed several times her entire body shaking.

"Ah man, she is done for now." Jinta said as he Tessai, and Ururu started running towards the two with a medical kit in tow.

Satsu sighed slightly and stopped shaking. There was an explosion of spiritual pressure around her causing a fierce wind to expand out from where she was throwing up dust and forcing Jinta, Tessai and Ururu to stop where they were. Urahara shielded his face with his arms as dirt and rocks flew by. As suddenly as it started the wind died leaving a large cloud of dust around where Satsu was. A section of the dust cloud spiked out as something left it heading strait for Urahara. Within the matter of three seconds Urahara was taken several paces away from where he stood and was now pegged against a rock held to it by a hand wrapped around his throat. Satsu sighed a gurgled sigh as she looked at him through a fully formed hollow mask, which was completely black in color. Slowly she brought up her free hand pulling it back all her fingers curved into claws. She aimed to strike Urahara's face. Before she attacked he swung his sword up causing her to let him go and dodge out of the way.

"Awaken Benihime! Chikasumi no Tate!" Urahara said holding his sword in its Shikai state blocking an attack from Satsu with the blood mist shield. Cracks spider webbed out from where Satsu's fist rested against the shield. Her eyes narrowed and she punched the shield again this time it shattered leaving Urahara defenseless. Wide eyed Urahara jumped back and sung his sword at Satsu hitting the mask and causing her head to face to the right a deep scratch across her mask. For a moment she stood motionless shocked that she had been hit. Then lightly she put her finger tips to the scratch in her mask, drawing her hand back she punched her own mask causing it to snap and break. As she did so she fell to the ground pieces of it crumbling around her.

Satsu sat up in a tea house, outside the window it was night and the sky shone brightly with stars. At the table she was next to there were two cups one next to her and the other on the opposite side of the table.

"Where am I?" She mused to herself looking back out the window for any clue as to her whereabouts but the only detail outside was the star filled night sky, everything else was black.

"You are within yourself." A woman's voice answered. Satsu looked over to see the extra tea cup in the hands of a soul reaper who was sipping its contents.

"Within myself? I don't understand, and for that matter, who are you?" The woman set down her cup and looked at Satsu with steel grey eyes. Her brown hair in a pony tail that curled in different directions and cascaded down the back of her Shihakusho.

"I am you, at least part of you. We are one in the same. I am the soul reaper part of you. This place is your inner world, one you created and where I, and our zanpakuto spirit reside."

"I don't understand, if I'm a soul reaper then why am I talking to you?"

"You are not a soul reaper! I am a soul reaper. You are a hollow who just broke your own mask. You have become an Arrancar."

"Do not be so hard on her," A man said who now stood by the window. He was pale white with long white hair and amber eyes. He wore a black skin tight jacket and pants.", if you could look beyond yourself you would realize she has no idea what is going on. As well as the fact that this is the first she has herd of her being a hollow." Satsu looked at the man and said.

"Please explain to me what is going on, I don't understand. You say I am a monster but if I was why are you both here?"

"Calm down, right now you do not need to worry about this. Know that our existence means you are not a monster. For now, do one thing, and live." The man said as the entire world vanished and Satsu woke to find she was laying on her back. Urahara stood over her looking down at her sword inches from her throat.

/

In her inner world the soul reaper looked at the man and said.

"Is it wise for us to not tell her of her past?" The man frowned and said in an irritated tone.

"You will not even hint of her past to her. I rather prefer to not repeat _that_."

/

"I'm fine now, you can let me up…" She said as she watched Urahara study her for a moment then decide it was safe to let her sit up. Satsu groaned as she rubbed her face, her hand froze over her left cheek. A piece of the hollow mask was still stuck to her face following the arc of her cheek bone it curved to the side of her head and fanned out to form three rounded points.

"I don't believe, that I have ever seen anything quite like this." Urahara said squatting in front of Satsu. Tessai came over with the medical kit, having sent Ururu and Jinta out of the training room.

"Ah good idea Tessai!" Urahara said as he noticed the medical kit.

"Yes we should treat the most serious injuries first. So we should start with the stab in your chest."

"Actually that one doesn't hurt at all." Satsu said with a little surprise at realizing that fact for herself. She pulled open her Shihakusho to look at her abdomen and found no stab wound but instead a square piece of paper with a hole in its center. The markings on it were strange. She peeled the paper off to expose the hole that was a trade mark of the hollows next to their masks.

"Let me have a look at that paper Satsu." Urahara said taking it from her. While Urahara and Tessai studied the piece of paper Satsu touched the inside of the hole and jumped slightly as every nerve in her body went off at once. She put her hand on her back to see if the hole went all the way through as it appeared, and found another square of paper with a hole ripped in it. She pulled that off and looked at it seeing it was the same as the one Urahara held.

"Well Satsu, it seems that when I stabbed you benihime here went strait through your hollow hole and broke these seals. It would also seem that these seals also hid any trace of a hollows Reiatsu that you have."

"But I'm not a hollow, am I? I'm… an Arrancar." Urahara looked at Satsu for a long time then said.

"Is that something you remembered?"

"No, a soul reaper, within my inner world said it. She was correct I take it? What exactly is an Arrancar?"

"An Arrancar is a hollow that removes its mask to gain the powers of a soul reaper, but all that the soul society have ever encountered have been poorly formed, and not much stronger than a hollow. As it would seem, you are becoming more interesting bye the minute."

Tessai had finished bandaging Satsu's injuries and said to Urahara.

"Perhaps it would be a good idea to talk to Shinji about this. If anything he can help her come to terms with what is happening."

"Wait, who is Shinji, and how can he help me? Are you kicking me out?" Satsu asked concerned.

"Hmm, well Satsu, Shinji is a Vizzard, a soul reaper who gained the powers of a hollow through means of hollowfication. He can help because he is part hollow, and no we are not kicking you out. Though we ought to hide your Reiatsu, before I broke the seal you had the Reiatsu of a soul reaper, but after it was broken you hollow Reiatsu became apparent. If you walk around without hiding it other soul reapers will sense and register your Reiatsu with that of a hollows. So to be on the safe side, you will wear a device I created. It is a cloak that hides spiritual pressure completely. So you are going to be wearing this and in theory it will hide your hollow Reiatsu."

Satsu looked at herself with the cloak on and said in an irritated tone.

"I'm missing the scythe…" The cloak was a full length, hooded, long-sleeved piece of attire that looked as if it came out of a Halloween store.

"Now now, is that any way to thank me?" Urahara said with a smile.

"No I guess not…" Satsu muttered as she sighed getting back into her body. "At least I only have to wear it over my soul…So when am I going to meet this Shinji guy you were talking about?"

" Just calm down you will meet him tomorrow, if he agrees to help." Satsu's brows furrowed and she spoke with a worried expression on her face.

"But what if he doesn't? What will happen then?" Urahara laughed at her expression and said.

"If he doesn't agree then we just have to show him the face you are making and I am sure he will agree. Anyway you don't need to worry about what will happen if he doesn't agree. At the moment though, the first priority is dinner! ©!" With that Urahara left the training grounds followed by Satsu, who despite Urahara's reassurances was worried.

/

After they had all finished dinner Urahara and Tessai made their way to the door. As they were about to leave Urahara turned back and said to Jinta, Ururu, and Satsu.

"We have to go get some stuff done, don't wait up." With that they left.

"Huh, wonder what that is about." Jinta said looking at the door.

"Kisuke said he had stuff to do. It's probably to help Ichigo…" Ururu said quietly.

"What do ya mean! Ichigo is just a substitute soul reaper until Rukia regains her powers!" Jinta yelled as he ground is knuckles into the sides of Ururu's head.

"Ah, Jinta don't that hurts!"

"Oh yeah well maybe you should think before you just start talking stuff that don't make sense!" Satsu smacked Jinta over the head with the scrub brush for the dishes.

"Stop that! Anyway I'm sure that it isn't anything we need to worry about. If it was he would have told us. Now you can either go to bed now or after I make some tea."

"As long as you put honey in it. Last time it was to bitter." Jinta said rubbing the top of his head clean of soap bubbles. Satsu smiled and said.

"Ok, just let me finish the dishes first then I'll make the tea." Satsu put a pot of water on the stove before going back to the dishes. As she washed them she though 'Who am I kidding, Kisuke probably went to talk to that Shinji guy he mentioned. It doesn't make sense why he would let me stay here, if I am an Arrancar then it means I'm a hollow. So shouldn't he be getting a soul reaper to kill me. But if he was going have me killed why not do it himself? From the way he fought me when I had the mask on I'm sure he could. God I'm disgusting, the only thing I could think about when I had that mask on was eating his soul. No, not just his soul, everyone's. I wanted to hunt them all down and eat their souls.'

"Uh…Satsu?" Satsu sighed 'I felt as if I had that insatiable hunger, but it was like ten times worse…hmm come to think of it, I haven't been hungry like that since I came to live with Kisuke. I wonder why that is… Could be because my soul had been bound so tightly with those seals, but I still had that hunger even before the seals were removed. Well the only real change I've had since coming to live here was those vitamins Kisuke gave me. Maybe that is why I haven't been wanting to eat peoples souls, something about the medicine keeps my hunger at bay. Though that was when my hollow Reiatsu was still sealed, I wonder if the medicine will still work now.'

"Satsu….." Satsu set a plate on the drying rack. 'Though if it doesn't how will I tell Kisuke that. I mean it isn't like it is something you pick up at your local clinic. Maybe it would work if I took more than one of those pills….I'll take an extra one with me to school incase the first doesn't work, that way I wont freak everyone out eat someone soul then get killed by Ichigo…That is a depressing thought, my own friend having to kill me. I wonder if he would do something like that-"

"SATSU!" Jinta yelled at Satsu who broke out of her mental monologue.

"What!" She yelled back then realized the water was boiling over. "ACK!" She grabbed the pot pulling it off the burner and burning her hand at the same time. She practically tossed the pot back on a cool burner spilling boiling water over the counter top. "Ow Ow OW!" Satsu turned the water on cold and stuck her hand in the sink.

"Why did ya go and grab a boiling pot of water like that?" Jinta asked watching Satsu.

"The question is why you didn't help me out an turn off the stove yourself!" Satsu yelled noticing Ururu wasn't in the room anymore. Right as she was about to ask Jinta where Ururu went, she came in from the hall way carrying the first aid kit.

"I thought you might want this." Ururu said looking down.

"Ah thank you Ururu. Once I wrap my hand I'll make you guys the tea." Satsu said.

/

/

/

Kisuke and Tessai walked to the abandoned warehouse where the Vizards had settled into. When they got to the barrier Kisuke tapped on it three times with the handle of his cane. Within a matter of seconds they were surrounded by the Vizards the blond haired Shinji sitting in air in front of Urahara.

"I know you don't like soul reapers, even out cast ones, but I have a favor to ask of you.

/

/

CHAPTER 4 PREVIEW!

"You know I never much liked hollows, and I don't much care for soul reapers. So tell me, why should I even waist my time on some weak like you? What makes you so worthy to get our help?"

"Nothing, nothing makes me worthy of your time. Nothing makes it worth it for you to help me. I am hollow inside, I hunger after every soul that I sense. When I am with anyone it is unbearable to get near them. I nibble away at their Reiatsu and it does not even begin to satisfy. If I can not control this, this part of me, I will lose myself. Everything will fall into a black, starless sky. One that I will never escape from, I do not demand or request for you help. I beg for it." Satsu said looking up at the vizard from where she had been struck down.

/

/Authors Note: So this is the end of chapter three. I know it has been a while but for a long time this chapter stumped me as to how I should write it. There are a lot of loose ends in this chapter and all will eventually get tied up in later chapters.


End file.
